


Skip

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q never thought that skipping lunch would lead to being kidnapped.





	Skip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Random Prompt Table’s prompt Skip. Q-centric.

Q never thought that skipping lunch would lead to being kidnapped. 

He never thought that 003, his sometimes-lover, would be the one to kidnap him, either. 

Just goes to show how well you know people, he muses while lamenting the loss of his glasses, and how the people in charge of the Double-O program can be so very wrong in their assessment. A simple background check shouldn’t be so easy to botch, now should it? 

Idiots, the lot of them. Q’d have easily found out that Blofeld was his father, if only he’d been asked to look for anything suspicious.


End file.
